


before the storm

by SYDNNYY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, Pining, first fic, honestly i dont know what im doing, no beta we die like men, talking about weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYDNNYY/pseuds/SYDNNYY
Summary: Dream takes a moment, adjusting his shirt as he sits back down on the edge of the bed, Patches coming to his side. “You think If I come over I’ll be able to see some snow?” He asks slowly.“Come over?”“...To Brighton.”“To Brighton...” George says, thinking for a moment and Dream can imagine him giving a small nod. “...yeah, I think you’ll be able to” He murmured.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	before the storm

“It’s going to rain tomorrow.” 

“Thats a good thing right?”

“Yeah, Its been hot all month, I’ll finally get a break.”

“Mhm..”

Dream can hear George shift in his seat, the quiet squeak of his chair is picked up from his mic, fingers tap dancing across his keyboard as he plays Minecraft, with Dream absentmindedly watching George’s avatar fly across his screen. 

It’s around a little after midday, after the sun was up at it’s peak, it’s now making it’s way down. Strong rays of sun filtered through window blinds, almost glowing as it flooded Dream’s room, the only other light coming from his monitor. 

It’s a slow day, a quiet day, George decided against streaming after complaining about his fingers aching from editing his own videos, despite using his fingers now to aggressively tap keys to play Minecraft right now as if his digits never did hurt. Dream didn’t say anything about it though, if George didn’t feel like streaming, what could he do about it?

“Hey, Dream look, it’s you.” George spoke up after moments of silence on his end, his avatar moving away from six block structure he constructed in a couple of seconds.

Dream looked up, tired half lidded eyes studying his screen for a moment as he let out a tired laugh, “You’re so funny George, you know that?” He murmured sarcastically as he broke the cobblestone dick with his pickaxe. 

“Oh I know Dream, you wish you could be as funny as me.” George replied, his avatar bounding over to his friend and crouching in-front of Dream as he punched the space next to him. 

Dream rolled his eyes as he pulled back a hand to fiddle with the wire that connected his headphones to his computer, toying with it between two fingers. The server was empty besides them, the only two inhabiting it currently. Again, just a quiet day. 

In a way Dream kinda likes it, it’s just the two of them. Being alone with George isn’t half that bad to him, he’s sure it never will be. 

Dream glanced down at the time in the bottom right corner of his screen to look at the time. It was almost four...meaning that it was around nine for George. He sat up slightly in his chair, moving his hand back to his keyboard.

“You should probably go to bed soon, it’s late.” Dream advised, almost 90% sure his friend wouldn’t take his advice, and well to no one’s surprise, George ignored him. 

“You aren’t my mother,” He replied after a moment, Dream could imagine George narrowing his eyes slightly, leaning forward in his seat, a slight smile on his lips. “You know my sleep schedule is ridiculous anyways, besides I rather stay up with you.” 

Dream gave a slight nod as he closed his eyes, taking a small breath. “Oh come on now,” was all he could manage to say as he leaned back in his chair slightly. He knew what George says half the time is just a simple offhand comment, he knows it too well but, he can’t help but feel caught up in some of the things he says. 

“Alright, I think that’s enough of Minecraft for today,” George announces after what could have been 5 minutes, Dream wasn’t counting. Opening his eyes he saw the yellow text in the bottom left hand corner of the screen signaling George had logged off. 

“Leaving call then,?” Dream asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice as he eventually logged off as well, closing Minecraft as he was left with Discord. He didn’t want George to leave, sure they may have been calling for a while now but, it wouldn’t hurt to continue the call a while longer...

“I never said I was Dream, I’m just closing Minecraft,” George replied, Dream can hear a smile as he speaks. “Though, could we switch to phone? I think sitting at my desk is making my back curl up like a shrimp.” He murmured, his posture was never the best, was anyone’s really? 

“Yeah, sure, I think I need to lay down too,” Dream replied with a small nod, even though George couldn’t see as they ended the Discord call that lasted almost 5 hours. They’ve gone longer, he was sure about it. 

Before he could pick up his phone he looked down to see Patches rubbing up against his leg. The brown tabby letting out a small meow, he supposed it was just about dinner time for the both of them. He shot George a text saying he’d be a minute as he got up to go give Patches some food while getting a good stretch in. 

Dream made sure to bring his phone with him as he read George’s reply, a short “K”. He gave a small sigh, putting his phone down as he gave Patches her dinner, which she happily started eating. 

Looking through the refrigerator, there wasn’t much. Leftovers from who knows when and Dream didn’t feel like finding out and random ingredients that made him not want to cook so he just closed the door. He could order something, pay more but at least it was something. 

Just as he was contemplating his phone rang and Dream gave it the contact name one glance before answering it quickly, making his way back to his room, laying down on his bed. 

“I thought I told you I’d be a minute?” Dream murmured, though showing no sign of disappointment, he was going to call soon anyways, besides any call from George was enjoyable.

“Yeah, It’s been a minute, but more like five.” 

“You’re so impatient.”

“Its called counting.”

Dream let himself smile a little at that, kicking a sheet off the bed as he let himself sprawl out, relaxed.

“Did you have dinner yet?” George asked after a moment, Dream hearing him lay down in bed. The soft shuffle of his sheets and listening to how much closer the phone was to his lips. 

“Now see who’s acting like a mother,” Dream chided with a small smirk on his lips, he could see George giving a small tired groan.

“Fine, then I won’t ask again,” George replied quickly with a small huff of slight annoyance, Dream smiled at his response. He was so fun to mess with sometimes. 

Combing back a few locks of hair Dream finally replied to George’s initial question. “I didn’t eat yet,” he hummed as he put the phone down beside him, turning on speaker to hear the other more clearly. “What should I get?” He asked, sitting up slightly as he heard Patches walk back into the bedroom, finished with her dinner. 

“Get? Do you really have nothing to eat at your house?” George replied, almost amused. 

“Its not like I crave for McDonalds every day like you do.” Dream retorted with a small chuckle. “It’s not even that good you know, theres so many better options.” He added, whenever he went to McDonalds, the fries were always soggy, burgers bland and he overall felt bad after eating at the establishment. 

“It’s because American McDonalds is awful,” George replied, though to be fair, George had never tasted his McDonalds, and Dream had never tried George’s. He was pretty sure George got his information from reddit posts and youtube videos and Dream just took George’s word that overall, British McDonalds was better.

“Whatever, what do I get?” 

“I don’t know, figure something out 1000 iq man.” 

“You’re a great help George.”

“Thanks.”

Dream got up as soon as Patches jumped on his bed, he gave the cat a few scratches behind her ear before picking up his phone again. Dream wasn’t really hungry but, he supposed it’s best to get some food in his system, after staring at a computer screen all day, something to chow down on would be nice. 

He’d deny the small spark of fondness he had for the other boy. The small question of, “Did you have dinner yet” stayed with him, of course it was just another off-hand comment, something you’d say to fill in silence. But Dream always looked deeper, beyond everything George says. 

George, the way words fell from his lips, like rain from the sky, or maybe like the way the rays of sun lightly grazed the ground. Relaxing, unwinding, everything he said just-

“Dream?”

Dream blinked, only now did he realize he was standing still in the middle of his room, thinking about the way...the way his friend spoke.

“Yeah?” He replies quickly, hoping he only called for his name and not ask of anything else, because to be honest, he couldn’t hear anything besides his name being called. 

“Tell me something about Florida weather.” 

“Why?” Dream replied, cocking a brow up slightly as he tried to pull himself back into reality.

“Why not? Im going to visit you eventually, I might as well know what to expect.” 

He was planning on visiting him. 

“Why not look at wikipedia...?” Dream murmured quietly.

“Have you not listened to your teachers? That Wikipedia was “unreliable”? Besides, I rather hear it from you.”

He’d rather hear it from him. 

“Alright, fine. Well, saying Florida is warm is just an understatement.” Dream spoke, giving a small shrug as he tried to recall the weather he experienced every day. Trying to explain it to him, searching for words despite how easy it should’ve been. “But It’s not like it rains, there’s wet seasons through May and October.” He explains, stopping for a second before he hears small affirmation noise coming from George knowing that he was listening.

“The dry season is through November and April, but rain comes down every now and then, sometimes,” Dream hummed as he gave a small sigh, he remembers those days. Those days, sandwiched between hot, dry, sweaty, weather, rain comes down like a blessing. Dream remembered splashing in puddles and sticking his tongue out to taste the rain when he was younger. “Those are the best days, i think going through the dry season might be worth it just because of that.” He confesses. 

George doesn’t speak for a moment, Dream hoped he didn’t bore him. “George..?” He calls out after a moment, just making sure. Just making sure he’s still there, listening to him. 

“Yeah? Sorry I was taking notes.”

Dream gives a sigh of relief, refocusing. “Sure you are.” He’s glad George is paying attention, he likes his attention. 

“It doesn’t snow in Florida right?” George asks.

“Mh no, sometimes theres frost though.” Dream replies, he doesn’t even know when he last seen snow actually. “Does it snow in Brighton?” He asks afterward, maybe the closest thing he’s seen to snow recently has been a snow cone. 

“Sometimes, maybe, but it’s not too often.” George replies, Dream can hear the slight creak of his bed. “You’re missing out Dream,” He likes the way George says his name. 

“Sure I am, sure I am,” Dream mumbles, he isn’t sure how he would be able to handle anything under 40 degrees if he were to be honest with himself. 

Dream takes a moment, adjusting his shirt as he sits back down on the edge of the bed, Patches coming to his side. “You think If I come over I’ll be able to see some snow?” He asks slowly. 

“Come over?” 

“...To Brighton.” 

“To Brighton...” George says, thinking for a moment and Dream can imagine him giving a small nod. “...yeah, I think you’ll be able to” He murmured.

“You think...?” Dream murmurs. 

“Catch the snowflakes on your tongue...” George hummed, Dream can hear the smile on his lips, “Make snow angels...snowmen...snowball fights...” Dream can feel George reminiscing about distant memories from the past.

“I’d beat you up in snowball fights.” 

“Sure you would.” 

Dream likes this, he likes thinking of the future. Near? Far? He doesn’t care, he just can’t wait to see George, look at him, talk to him, touch him. See that smile in person, study the way his cheeks would rise slightly, the corner of his lips perk up and how he’d slightly show his teeth. Let it be real, to stare as long as he’d like and finally have someone he loved in his hands.

Loved. 

Dream’s mind slowly floods with thoughts, loved was such a strange word to use, to describe how he felt for George. Maybe nothing out of the ordinary but it felt odd the him. The implications, the implications, the implications. From the light hearted jokes and flirting turned to a flurry of emotions, nuance confusion. 

“Maybe the storm might be coming sooner than I thought.” Dream murmured as he glances outside his window, the sunlight washed away and replaced with grayish clouds flooding the sky. 

“That’s a good thing isn’t it?”

Like the calm before the storm. 

“Yeah, It is.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoo wow uh, this is my first fic in this fandom and man, i really liked writing this, i dont really know where i was getting at, its been a while since ive written anything but this was fun, comments and kudos are appreciated !!!


End file.
